Drabbles
by CityGirl419
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles using prompts from Hogwarts online. Different pairings every time. This is now done.
1. Escape Plans

**A/N Alright so this will be a whole bunch of drabbles put together with prompts from Hogwarts Online. They will probably just be random ones, and not ones that go together. I put Blaise/Ginny for the pairing just because they are the first drabble. I will probably have different pairings every one. Hope ya like em.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Prompt: Wand.**

As he walked out onto the platform, wand firmly grasped in his hand, Blaise started to feel scared. He knew that he could never win this battle. It was an inevitable loss. How they ever ended up together was a mystery to him anyway. Yet there they were, in their first big fight, Blaise being in the wrong of course. Now, he had to apologize for it.

He looked down upon his wand lying in his hand. Thinking of several things he could do to get out of this argument as the Slytherin self preservation kicked in. Self disillusionment charm? No, not fool proof enough. Apparition? That was probably the fastest and easiest way. Shouldn't he stick it out and just talk with her, though?

Blaise sighed heavily before turning his head in all directions in search for the red-head he fell so hard for. Ginny Weasley. He didn't know how it had happened but it did. Blaise knew that he had fallen in love with her, and yet he couldn't face her to apologize for something so stupid. He had hidden from her the whole train ride home, like a coward.

"Blaise?" He heard the most perfect voice say from behind him.

"Gin I'm so - , Blaise started his apology just to get cut off.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never over reacted like that," Ginny confessed.

"Well, I should have never done it," he retaliated. Blaise went to say more but was stopped by a swift kiss. Smiling into it when he realized that she couldn't be mad anymore.

"So where were you the whole train ride?" Ginny asked him a little skeptically.

"Oh, you know here and there," He gave her a sideways smirk as they started walking around looking for her parents.

"Could, 'Here and there' be, Wherever you could to hide from me? Because if so, you did an excellent job," She teased him, lightly pushing his arm.

"You know me so well," Blaise smiled as he reached for her hand. They had finally reached her family. Well Sort of they were a little bit away, but Ginny and Blaise could see them. Here, was where they had to say their goodbyes.

"Write to me?" She asked him, looking slightly worried at the answer.

"Of course, everyday," He smiled down at her as a smile broke across her own face.

"Blaise, I -... I well. I love you Blaise," She finally finished looking down at her ankles in an act of worry. Worry what he might say in return. Blaise on the other hand took the hand that wasn't nestled inside his own, after putting his wand in his pocket, and put it under her chin to gently guide it upwards. Enough so that she could look into his eyes and of course to see the huge grin that broke across his face.

"I love you too," Blaise confessed. Meaning it with his whole heart. "I love you more than I have ever love anyone. You mean the world to me," he continued finishing it with a passionate kiss.

Then, he watched her leave. He watched her until she disappeared through the wall. Not before she winked at him of course. Blaise sighed as he wandered off to find his own family. Wand in his pocket, forgotten plans of escape in the back of his mind.

**A/N Review please! =]**


	2. Terror

**A/N Okay so this one is a Harry/Hermione. It's kinda depressing and majorly OOC. Just warning ya. But a daily update just like I promised! Again this was written for the Hogwarts Online homework with the prompt "Vicious Circle." Hope ya like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

To say I was scared everyday of my life would be an understatement. I was terrified. Petrified, as if I had just looked at a Basilisk's reflection yet again. I cried myself to sleep most every night. Frighten of the day to come.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron yell from the other room. Evidently he was already awake, which is a mystery in itself. Let alone why he was yelling my name at six in the morning. My eyes begin to water as I imagine what I had possibly done this time.

If people knew what had become of the golden trio now. They wouldn't believe it, only seeing the good things. The things we want them to see. Hiding the fact that I can't wake up and not be afraid of what might happen. Gryffindor bravery long gone. I have been out of love with Ron since shortly after the war and inevitably fell in love with someone else. Someone who was married to my best friend. Harry Potter.

We were all young. Not knowing what exactly we wanted in life. Harry and Ron had gone to start Auror training. Gin was recruited for the Holyhead Harpies captaincy as chaser. I, however wanted to help people, directly. I became a Healer. Things became to fall after that. Harry and me had secretly fallen in love. Ginny had gotten pregnant and couldn't be on the team anymore. Ron had became an alcoholic.

He had taken to abusing me whenever he was drunk and angry. Which is why I scared out of my mind right now. Ron had never came to bed last night. Which means he was out late last night and is now drunk, no doubt. I quickly grab my wand off the night table and tip toe to Hugo's room. Where I find he is already up, and wide eyed in fear.

"Come on honey," She said as nine year old Hugo gets out of bed and walks over to his mother. Hermione takes his hand tightly before apparating out of their home.

She knocked on the familiar door, hoping that someone was there. She was thrilled when someone did in fact open the door, and that someone had sparkling green eyes. Harry took in the scene as soon as he opened the door. Hermione's tear filled eyes. Hugo's look of fear.

"Hey Hugo, Lily is upstairs playing, would you like to join her? I'm sure she would love some company," Harry smirked down at his little nephew, who returned it before racing off inside and dashing up the stairs.

"Ron?" Harry asked. All Hermione could answer was a nod of her head.

"It's okay, love. I'm here for you," He comforted her before giving her a kiss that made her forget why there were tears in her eyes. She would no doubt remember it tomorrow, though, when Ron got drunk again. It was a vicious circle. One that she hoped she wouldn't have to live with forever.

**Please review!**


	3. You Are What I Long For

**A/N Okay so this one is a Draco/Hermione and my friend Miranda Mae helped me with it... haha The prompt was "Why didn't you tell me that to start with?" Hope ya like it!**

"You inconsiderate, know-it-all, Mudblood!" The stupid little ferret yelled at me after I hexed his hair to turn purple. I was laughing.

"Ha, is that all you got Malfoy? You're running out of names to call me," Shaking with rage he attempted to curse me. Which I deflected with ease. "That the best you got?" I teased him.

"You wish, Granger," he retorted. I didn't think he was actually going to do anything until we started a full on duel in the corridor. Me, being the only girl in the Golden Trio had the upper hand but even I couldn't say that Draco was an amateur dueler. Wait, did I just call him Draco? No, I must be hearing things. Well, thinking things.

"Malfoy, stop! We're head girl and boy! We shouldn't be dueling in a corridor! Think of the example we're setting for first years!" I screamed at him, suddenly afraid of getting caught by a teacher.

"Oh really? Doesn't seem like you were thinking that when you turned my hair purple now were you?" he shouted back at me.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry Malfoy," I replied. I turned around and attempted to walk away from the scene that could only escalate. Only to find myself unable to as I tripped over my own feet. My book bag, and it's contents scattered across the corridor. As I tried to gather my belongings and get off the ground I saw Malfoy kneeling beside me with a pile of my books in his hands. I prop myself on my elbows as I look into his deep gray eyes.

"Sorry," I repeated, only this time I actually meant it. A slow and gentle smile played at the corner of his mouth as he leaned in to place his lips softly on mine.

"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?" he asked me with a giddy tone in his voice.

**A/N Please Review. =]**


	4. Midnight Game

**A/N Okay so here's todays! =] This is a Fred and George, with Ginny haha The prompt was "Show me a little respect please, that's all I am asking," Hope ya like it!**

Ginny was pissed and that only began to cover how truly mad she was. They had gone way to far this time. She was planning on hexing them into oblivion. Maybe farther. Even though they may be her favorite brothers, she hated them right now.

"Bloody hell! Fred! George!" She yelled into the pitch black night hopeful that they would realize how mad she was and come out of their hiding place. Wherever that might be.

"What, favorite little sister of mine?" Fred attempted to try to lighten her mood. Which failed miserably.

"Fix it," Was her only reply.

"Don't know what you - ," George tried to play the innocent card but Ginny wasn't in the mood.

"Oi! Just fix it! Then maybe I won't tell mom," She threatened.

"Fine but personally," Fred started.

"I like you better this way," George finished.

"Well, I don't! I look like a barbie doll! Now fix it!" she repeated yet again. The twins had thought it would be funny if they switched her shampoo for a blond hair dye potion. They thought she needed something to lighten her mood seeing as she was depressed since Harry had fled a month ago after the wedding. When they heard her scream five minutes after she got out of the shower. Fred and George realized that she wasn't very happy with them and that the little prank hadn't helped her mood one bit, but instead had only made it worse.

"George?" Fred questioned in what seemed to be a twin telepathy thing.

"I don't think so," George replied.

"What are you guys on about now?" Ginny asked a little bit weary.

"We just decided that we aren't going to just give it to you without a fight. You're gonna have to verse us for it," George explained.

"Verse you in what!" She exclaimed.

"Why Quidditch of course," Fred told her in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You're on," she accepted their challenge.

"Brilliant," They both said in reply. They spent the next hour in the air, they had lit lamps and had them floating across the sky, seeing as it was past midnight. Ginny had won with flying colors after an epic battle. She had to admit, Fred and George were not easy opponents.

"Here you go little sis, the potion that will turn you hair back to normal," Fred had told her, once they were all back on the ground, while reaching his hand out with the vile of red potion in it. When she reached out for it, however, George had grabbed it out of his brothers hand.

"Whats the magic word?" Fred asked, joining in George's last attempt at a laugh for the night.

"Avada Kedavra?" She wondered out loud as her temper started to get out of control again.

"Show me a little respect please, that's all I'm asking," George told her with a smile in his voice.

"Fine please?" She muttered. As soon as she said the words the vile was in her hand and she was off at a face pace back towards the house. She flicked her wand behind her head and the lanterns had gone out.  
"Goodnight boys!" She yelled.

"Night Gin!" They screamed back. Which made her smile. Although she may not like their methods, she had to admit, they were affective.

**A/N Please Review!**


	5. Confessions

**A/N Okay so here's todays update. I'm really proud of myself for updating five days in a row! =] With exams this week and everything! =] Okay so this is a George/Hermione and Luna/Ron Hope ya like it the Prompt was "Toxic beauty" **

**Also I changed the Summary and the characters seeing as it is not just a Blaise/Ginny. =] Suggestion by Cakey potter. =]] If you guys want a particular pairing. Suggest it and I will try to do it the next day. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. =]  
**

Hermione knew she had to eventually tell him. Tell him, her best friend, her boyfriend, that she had fallen out of love with him. To make things worse, she was positive she was going to ask why the sudden change. In which she would respond that she had fallen in love with someone else. Someone like him, and yet so different. Hermione Granger had fallen for George Weasley.

She didn't exactly know how it had happened. She never wanted to hurt Ron, but felt she had no choice in the matter. They had been simply sitting in the living room talking. George and Hermione had soon became good friends. They had spent a lot of time together. Just talking. She felt comfortable with him, and he with her. George had not truly laughed since the war. Since Fred. Hermione, however, made him laugh. Now, however, Hermione felt that she would never laugh again as she walked up the long thin stairwell the lead to Ron and Harry's flat.

She knocked on the door, heart beating fast, perspiration flooding her face, mouth suddenly dry as though she hadn't drank a single thing in a month. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Which didn't help one bit. She thought of running away but then again, what kind of Gryffindor would she be if she did that? Just then the door swung open to reveal a green eyed man staring at her with confused eyes.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked her best friend and sister in many ways.

"Oh, just here to see Ron. He here?" Hermione wondered slightly hoping the answer was no.

"Yep, he's in the living room with Luna, she stopped by for a visit too," he told her with a smile as he motioned for her to come in, which she accepted with grace. She walked into the living room to see Ron and Luna sitting on the couch, laughing and smiling.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed as she hoped off the couch and went for a hug.

"Hey, we need to talk Ron, is their somewhere private," Hermione questioned as Luna went to sit back down. She knew perfectly well that their was, but felt the need to be formal.

"Sure," he replied as he grabbed her hand and lead her back to his bedroom. Hermione sighed as he shut the door behind him.

"Okay, here's the thing Ron," she confessed. "I don't uhm, like you anymore,"

"I know," Was his answer.

"Wait, you know?" Hermione asked him in complete shock.

"George beat you to it. He's actually in Harry's room hiding from you because he had just told me you and him were in love. I understand Hermione because so are me and Luna. I love her. Not you like I thought I did. You're just my sister," he explained.

"George is here?" Was all she got out of that sentence as she rushed out of Ron's room and into Harry's. Sure enough he was there, sitting on the bed fiddling with his wand. She smiled at him when she saw him while he got a terrified look on his face.

"'Mione, I can explain - ,"He started, but was cut off with a powerful kiss from Hermione, "I love you," he confessed. Staring down at her once they broke apart.

"I love you too, but next time you beat me to the punch about telling Ron something like that, I will blast you into pieces," Hermione told him with a fierce smile.

"Toxic Beauty, isn't she?" Luna asked from the door. Then, everyone was laughing. No one knew what she was talking about, but it was typical Luna.

**A/N Please Please Review. I love getting reviews! =]**


	6. Mysterious Eagle

**A/N Sorry about the later update I was busy with exams during school today So I couldn't write it... haha Anyway, so last chapter I asked if anyone had any pairing they wanted me to write and I got one! =] So this Hermione/Blaise is dedicated to Hot chocolate mess. =]] Hope you like it! The prompt was "Meet me by the lake," Please R&R and Enjoy. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. =]**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. At least, that was what Hermione Granger thought. The day had passed by relatively quickly, perhaps a little too fast for her liking, even. It was fine, all the same. The Gryffindor's all had a lot of homework, which was the reason for the reasonable amount of absences at the table during dinner that evening.

"Hermione, can I copy your defense paper tonight?" Ron asked her. Although she didn't seem to hear him. She was focused on something else. The eagle that was soaring towards her. Letter in her beak. She had never seen the eagle before, let alone any eagle delivering a letter to someone.

The eagle never stopped as it dropped the letter onto Hermione's plate. Disgusted at the fact her mysterious letter was now covered in gravy from her mashed potatoes she took a napkin and gently washed off the envelope. Anxious as she was, she tore the letter open as fast as she could and quickly read the untidy scrawl.

_Meet me by the lake. Midnight, don't be late. _

A slow, but excited smile played at the corner of Hermione's mouth as she wondered who it could be, seeing as it was signed anonymous. She stopped the protested complaints from her two best friends and a couple others as she rushed from the table, food forgotten, and went off to the common room. She didn't know who this mysterious person was, but she was anxious to find out.

All too soon, midnight came. Hermione had to admit, she was a little frightened by the fact of sneaking out, but her curiosity got the better of her as she left the door room and slithered to the common room. Only to leave the portrait of the fat lady yelled from behind her, as she wouldn't listen to the complaints to come back to bed.

There was no one there when she arrived at the lake. She stood there alone for a while, tossing rocks at the giant squid. She was going to get stood up, thats what she thought at least as nearly a half past midnight came, and no one showed. Just her luck.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice from behind her call.

"Blaise Zabini?" Hermione questioned with clear shock on her face.

"Ha, yeah. It's me," He responded in a shy way. Smiling slightly. If Hermione was being truthful with herself she had always thought Blaise was rather good looking. Never thinking to do anything, though, because he was a Slytherin.

"Why?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I've always liked you, I'm not like my friends, Hermione," he confessed. She smiled to herself as she walked over to him, grabbing his hands in hers.

"I have too," She muttered to him. Smiling on of the biggest smiles in her entire life. Then, in one swift movement, Blaise ducked down to her level. Sealing their newly found relationship with a kiss.

**Please Review with a pairing you want! If not it will just be random!**


	7. Never again

**A/N Alright so here's todays. Again, extremely sorry about the whole not updating earlier thing and barely making it for today. I am extremely busy with exams stuff! But after tomorrow I should maintain average time updates. Today's Prompt was "Firewhiskey." And the pairing came from hot chocolate mess. It is a lily/Remus. But for once it isn't a happy one... I couldn't think of anything to write that was. So here it is. Hope ya like it! =] **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Searing pain. Nothing but searing pain. That's all I felt as the the firewhiskey made it's way through my body. Pain. Hurt. Torture. The feeling of heart break in the back of my mind as I slowly became more intoxicated as the night progressed. I knew this was wrong of course. Well my coherent brain knew it was wrong. Drinking away my sorrows as if there was nothing better to do. A slow tear caresses the side of mycheek as it travels downward, making room for more tears.

"Another round?" The bartender wondered aloud to his only costumer at three in the morning. Remus nodded curtly towards the man as he downed the last of his glass and awaited the next one. He knew that drinking nonstop would not make the memories go away, but he couldn't help but try. His four best friends had left him alone in the world. The only four people to ever accept who he really was. A werewolf.

Even with James dead, and Peter over on the dark side, so to speak, and even Sirius locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Remus knew that wasn't the reason for all the pain. All the misery. That all came from a red head. A gorgeous red head at that. He had fallen in love with her even before James had. If that were possible. Though, he didn't do anything, due to the fact he knew she probably wouldn't want anything to do with his "Furry little problem" as his friends liked to call it. Now it was too late. He would never be able to confess his true feelings for her.

James had won once again. Growing up watching him always succeed got a little tiring sometimes. Quidditch, classes, girls, everything. He always was the best. Always out did everyone else. Well, maybe exempting Sirius. Although they always did things together. He was always forced to hang with Peter. The traitor, the enemy, the worthless piece of scum. The reason he didn't have Lily anymore. Friend or not, he still loved to be around her. Still loved to hear her voice, and see her smile.

Tears were pouring faster. His heart beat began to accelerate. Sweat began to leak from pours on his face as he had an epiphany. Never again would he see Lily. Never again would he hear her voice. Never again would he look into her sparkling green eyes that always seemed to change shades depending on her mood. Never again would he have his chance to make a move on the one girl he fell in love with. Never again would he be able to talk to Lily Evans-Potter.

**A/N Tell me what ya think or any pairings you want!**


	8. Unlikely

**A/N Okay So I know that this is late. I was suppose to update yesterday but after school I went to a friends house and had a girls night in with 2 of my friends to celebrate the end of exams. So please please please! Forgive me! I'm making it up by posting two today! =] The prompt was "Dream Catcher" This on is Scorp/Rose Hope ya like it. This one is Dedicated to SlytherinPrincessxXx**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing you recognize.**

It was an unlikely couple, sure, but it sure seemed possible seeing as that was exactly what they were. Walking down the empty corridor hand in hand. Blissfully. Both smiling into the comfortable silence. Christmas break had come and each both decided to stay at Hogwarts, for the first time ever, and be with each other since neither of their parents knew about their relationship yet. Slytherin and Gryffindor, two complete opposite. Cunning on one side and bravery on the other. Perhaps not the best pairing and yet, it was as if they were made for each other.

"Rose," Scorpius whispered into the abandoned hallway.

"Scorp?" She responded.

"Have I told you I loved you yet today?"

"Hm, only about five minutes ago," She told him, pushing his shoulder slightly with the hand that wasn't in his own. Which he caught in his free hand and brought her body to be resting on his before kissing her passionately. All too soon, for her at least, the kiss was over.

"So, I got you something," Scorpius told Rose once they had caught their breath.

"I thought we agreed no presents?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well I don't listen well. You know that," He laughed.

Rose let out a long sigh before replying, "Fine, what is it?" she gave in.

"It's a muggle thing. Something small, but something that, if it works. You'll really like." Scorpius explained.

Rose started to get really excited. She knew that they had agreed on no gifts but even she couldn't help but get anxious to know what her gift was. "What is it?" She repeated from her sentence before.

"It's called a dream catcher," Scorpius stating, "It's suppose to catch all the nightmare's if it's in the room with you. I remember you telling me you hate nightmare's but always seem to have them."

"Scorpius," Rose murmured clearly at a loss for words. So instead of telling him how she felt, she showed him. She kissed him like she had neverkissed him before. Right there in the corridor where anyone could see, but she didn't care. Once they broke apart, they just stood there, in each others arm. Then she said something she had never said before. Something, she knew she would never regret because finally she was sure that she did. "I love you," He had said it to her many times before but she stressed that she didn't want to confess it until she knew it was true. He smiled so widely it reached his ears before leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I love you too," Scorpius whispered, practically beaming.

**A/N Please Review.**


	9. The End

**A/N If you haven't read the one before, seeing as it is a double update. Please do that. First of second (Doesn't really matter) Alright so here's the second one for today... =] This one is a Charlie/OC =] Hope ya like it. The prompt is "You're looking particularly lovely today." This is Dedicated to**** Aylona. =] **

Imbecile. Complete and utter idiot. How someone, whom he thought was halfway intelligent be so stupid! Why on Earth would someone decide to let out a baby dragon before it was old enough to know how to care for itself. He could have killed him.

"Martha?" he called into the darkness of the dragon shed. This was where we kept everything that had to do with taking care of dragons.

"Hey Charlie!" She responded, making Charlie smile for once this entire day.

"The new idiot let Norberta out!" He explained.

"Fredricks?"She asked.

"The one and only. Anyways, I need help catching him, please," he questioned.

"Sure thing," she told him as she appeared in front of him. He looked down at her, since he was taller. She had on muggle clothes, which was weird for a pureblood witch. She had on torn jeans, black tank, and brown boots. She had long blond hair, with dark highlight. She had crystal blue eyes, and a smile anyone would die for. She was beautiful. At least in Charlies eyes. He had fallen for her a little while ago, but couldn't do anything about his feelings. "Charlie?" She spoke, when she realized he had gone in a daze.

"What? Oh, yeah, Norberta, come on," Charlie murmured before hoping on his broom and taking off into the night sky in search. He had to admit it was nice to feel the breeze in his hair again. He hadn't felt it since Hogwarts. He didn't know how long he had been flying and searching, but soon, and cry of help came from below him.

"Charlie! Help him!" Martha shouted. He went to see what was happening when he saw Martha hugging a little dragon. Norberta. She was dying. He knew it. He took Martha's hands from the dragon and wrapped his own around her in an act of comfort. It was there, that he sat, comforting her, till dawn. When they would bring the soon to be dead dragon back to the dragon training center. To give him a burial. Maybe even hurt Fredricks in the process.

**A/N Please review!**


	10. The Runaway

**Alright, So this is not one of my best works. Since I didn't really know how to write Teddy/Lily. But I decided to give it a try. This one is Dedicated, again to Aylona. The prompt was "Dark roman wine" Hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Lily walked into the bar feeling happy about the fact she had successfully eluded her family for a day. Her father, Harry, hadn't known she sneaked out of the house when she got mad at them because they wouldn't let her do anything. They always had tried putting a leash around her neck when it came to hanging out with friends. Today, however, she decided that since she was now 17, she would make some choices of her own. Which including going to one of the only wizarding bars she knew of. The Leaky Cauldron.

Truthfully. She didn't know where else she would go. She really didn't have many friends. Even though she went to Hogwarts, she had always mainly hung around her two brothers and her cousins. Which is when why one of her friends from when she was little and went to muggle school sent her a letter asking if she wanted to hang out and catch up. She got mad when her dad told her no. She wanted to go, to make a friend. To not feel as lonely.

"Lily?" She heard a deep voice call from aside her. She turned to see who it was.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" She questioned him. She knew Teddy because he was her fathers godson.

"Just out and about, did some shopping in Diagon Alley, and now I'm coming here to get a bite to eat. What are you doing here though. I thought you were on lock-down because you were arguing with your parents this morning." He stated.

"Well. Alright, don't tell my dad, but I sort of left for a bit, without them, uh, knowing," She smiled guiltily.

"Ha, now now. Shouldn't you be more responsible now that your of age?" He teased her.

"Very funny. How many times did you sneak out when you were still living with your grandma?" She retorted.

"What can I get you sir?" Tom the bartender asked Teddy. He smiled as he replied.

"Steak, medium rare with fries. And a dark roman wine to drink please." He turned back to Lily. "That, Milady, is not your business," he added with a smirk.

"Exactly," She told him.

"So, for a run away, your looking pretty good," he winked at her.

"Ha, thanks? I guess," she replied. Turning to look at him. She had always had a little crush on Teddy, but knew it would probably never happen since he was technically her god-brother. Then again. They weren't technically related. She smiled when she thought of this.

They sat there for a while just staring into each others eyes. The kind of thing you only saw in movies. Eventually, however, he must have gathered enough courage, because soon he was leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It was Lily's first kiss, and yet she thought that the world had stopped turning. Her smiled grew bigger as she leaned in to kiss him again. Only stopping when the bartender had brought Teddy's things.

"Wait till we tell Harry about us!" He joked as he began to eat his food. "He's gonna flip! It will be great!"

Lily couldn't help but smile at his words, which only got bigger when he took her hand in hers. Not even thinking about the amount of trouble she would be in when she got home.

**Please Review. No Flames please. **


	11. Remus' Plan

**Alright so I think I'm gonna update around this time everyday. Haha. =] This one is A Remus/Sirius. (Friendship) Tomorrow's will be a lily/Severus. And I'm open for any requests after that. The prompt was "Underneath the innocent sky" And I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to send me requests for not tmw, but the ones after that! I will take more than one. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Wolves were howling in the distance. Louder than Sirius had ever heard before. He knew right then and there that, it wasn't wolves, but a werewolf, and maybe some friends. He knew Remus, he wouldn't have wanted to tell anyone when he was changing. Hoping everyone would forget about it, and he could transform and know his friends were safe. He had no time to think, he started running as fast as he could. Him, and him alone. He had no time to get Prongs and Wormtail. Remus would be out there, dealing with his "Furring little problem" alone if he couldn't get there fast enough.

Sirius had always been a fast runner, but he had never ran as fast as he had now. Underneath the innocent sky, Sirius felt as if he was as fast as lighting. Getting to the Whomping Willow in less than two minutes. He had zapped the knot with a spell and zoomed down the tunnel while transforming. He couldn't believe that Remus would try to hold them back from going with him. Sirius knew that Remus enjoyed them coming, even if it had only been twice. Sirius also knew that with them with him, the transformation would be easier on him.

He quickly made him way through the dark tunnel as the shaggy black dog. Sirius loved when he was in his dog form. It made him feel careless and free. Then again, he felt that way as a human sometimes too. This was different, though, he felt more alert, and sensitive towards everything around him.

He found Remus with ease. He was, at the moment, curled up in a ball. It looked as if he was trying to refrain himself from moving. If Sirius was in his human body, a smirk would be across his face. He went over to Remus, and jumped on him with such force that would hurt a human. The werewolf jumped before rolling over and getting Sirius off his back. When he saw who was the culprit of the attack Remus' eyes widened in worry of what might happen when the rest found out. Sirius didn't let this bother him though.

They goofed off the rest of the night. Careless about what may happen to Sirius. Well at least Sirius was, Remus had thought of everything. Sometime during the night they both had fallen asleep inside the Shrieking Shack. Only to be waken up by the morning sun. Remus had changed back before Sirius had been awake but gently shook him soon after.

"Thank you, Sirius, you're a really good friend," Were the only words said after hand was waved in a dismissal form and the two went back up to the castle, to no doubt explain their absences from the dormitory last night.


	12. Forgiven

**A/N Okay so here's today! I am now out of requests! So start telling me what you guys want! I'm up for anything... Maybe, Possibly even slash, Although I'm not comfortable with it. This one is for Aylona and the prompt was "Pride" =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

The word mudblood echoing through my head. The thoughts of what had just happened circulating in my brain. How on Earth I have ever called him a friend at one time, I shall never know. I was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Fuming the entire way. So many things popped into my head when he said it. Most of which were ways I could torture him. Perhaps even using the spell the four dimwit's had used on him.

I was walking at a fast pace, running almost. Yet, somehow he had still managed to catch up with me. Yelling at me to stop walking. Saying he was sorry, and all that kind of stuff. The stuff I didn't want to hear. There became a point when his desperate cries turned aggravating. I turned around whipped my wand out in the process.

"Just leave me alone, Severus. If you know whats good for you, you will just turn around and walk your greasy ass back to the snakes you call friends," I yelled at him with as much pride I could muster.

"Lily, please just listen to me for a minute!" He exclaimed.

"Why should I? You probably have better things to do than talk with a _Mudblood_!" I spat the word at him.

"I didn't mean it, Lils," He attempted.

"Don't even give me that crap, Sev," I fumed.

"You called me Sev," He smiled at me.

"I didn't mean to, it slipped," I explained.

"Lily," Sev walked over to me, pushed my aimed wand down and brought his hand to rest upon my cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. It just slipped, you know I don't think of you like that. I love you. Why would I want to hurt you?" Sev questioned me.

"It hurt," I whimpered to him like a little kid.

He couldn't help but laugh at me, "I know, and trust me, it hurt me way more to see my girlfriend run off," He leaned down to kiss me. I had half a mind to turn away but decided against it. Instead, deepening the kiss. All to soon it was over.

"What did I say about calling me that when we're not alone," I murmured.

"Lils, it's an empty corridor, no ones around," he told me, making me seem a tad stupid.

"Fine, but I don't want our secret getting out," I warned him.

"Of course," He answered without missing a beat.

Little did they know, James was around the corner, seeing the whole transaction take place with a now broken heart.


	13. Dazing

**Okay, here's todays! This one if another Hermione/Blaise. Requested and dedicated to SlytherinPrincessxXx! Hope you like it! There's a hidden AVPS ! Imaginary Red vine to anyone who can find it! The prompt is "A Time to Remember" Enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Dark and demented days. Catastrophe among everyone in the world. Muggle or magical. No one was safe. Everyone was in danger. I couldn't help everyone, as much as I've tired. The only reason I joined that stupid colt was because I felt I needed to do something. Having a best friend who was forced into it didn't help things. Sometimes I think the world is made up of good people and Death Eaters. Then again, how is that possible? I think I myself am a good person. I used to at least.

"Blaise?" Draco called to me from across the table of Death Eaters. Awaiting a meeting with their so called master. Who was Blaise anyway. The Blaise I used to know would never have joined the most evil gathering of all time. Especially to help others. He would have stuck with his Slytherin instincts and just stayed out of the whole mess. Perhaps even hid. Away from the torturing and the killing. The useless game they seem to be playing.

"Mate!" he yelled to me in another attempt to break me away from the day dream that was not so happy. I wanted to go back to the days where Voldemort was still considered as defeated. A time to remember. Not a time like this where I will cringe at the mention of it. A time where I will look back and wonder why I was ever stupid enough to say "I'll join" Why couldn't I just live a happy life.

"No more," I murmured to him, incoherently. On the outside. I looked dazed and disoriented. On the inside, my entire being was shattering in a million pieces. Yet throughout this whole time. One face was etched in my mind. One face was all I could think about. With a look of concern that I would never see in the real person's eyes. This person was the love of my life and she didn't even know who I was. Apart from being a greasy snake.

This person was Hermione Granger. I had loved him since I had first lain eyes on her the first train ride to Hogwarts. She had looked like a night troll. But yet I still think she was unbearably gorgeous. What was he to do though? He knew he would be a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor. It was obvious in the way she acted. So I let her be, always admiring from afar. Now, however. I can not even admire. Just hope that someday when this is all over, if we're not dead. Life will bring us back together. Then again. We are on different sides. Both sides couldn't win, and both sides would have immense death rates. The chances of us both coming out of it alive would be amazing. Oh Merlin, kill me now.

**Please Please Please review! I love hearing from you guy on if you liked it or not. =]**


	14. Departure

**A/N Okay so here's today. I made it earlier (During School) because I would be busy later today. =] So Hope you like it. I also wanted to tell you all that I will not be posting one for Saturday for sure and maybe even Sunday. I am leaving for the weekend and will be unable to write. I'm giving myself an entire weekend off from everything. =] Hope you guys don't mind much! This one is a Ron/Hermione =] Please review with a pairing! I'm running out of them! Any person can request multiple pairings! I will eventually get around to it. =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

"I'm leaving you Ron," Those simple words leaked from Hermione's mouth as she repressed a sigh.

"Don't do this to me," Ron murmured to her as he attempted to put reason into her knowledge filled head. Hermione had reached the breaking point. She was tired of him ignoring his children and her. She was leaving. Where? She didn't exactly know yet. Perhaps maybe Harry and Ginny's house. She knew she was always welcome there.

"We're over," Two words, that was all it took for Ron to feel a gaping whole rip in his chest. He loved her. More than his own life but things had been different lately. Yes, he knew he loved her, but he didn't think he was _in_ love with her anymore. Yet, he didn't want to see this relationship end.

"Stay with me," Ron pleaded in one last attempt.

"No, Ron. I'm done. You're not the same anymore. You're not the person I fell in love with, and if that person is gone, so am I," She forced the words out of her mouth before she lost the courage.

"Fine," Ron whispered. "But where will you go? What will Rose and Hugo do?"

"It's not like we're going to be one of _those _couples. The ones that don't talk and can't get along. We'll figure something out. Their at Hogwarts right now anyway. I'm sure they'll be upset. As for where I will go I'll probably go with Harry," she replied.

"Fine, so I guess this is goodbye?" He questioned her, hoping that she would say no, and yet he didn't. Perhaps this was for the better. They had been growing apart for a while. They both had changed. Hermione leaned away from book and knowledge and perused her career as a healer. Ron had run off with Harry and became an Auror. Which was the last thing he thought he would do. Rose was a seventh year, so he was sure she would understand. Hugo, a fifth year, so there was a possibility that he would be upset. He was mature for his age though.

"Not goodbye, Ron. Just talk to you later," She told him before grabbing the bags that were already packed and placed by the door and apparating out of his home, and his life.

**Please review**


	15. Unconditional

**A/N Okay so after a well needed Vacation, I am back! Although I don't know how long I'm gonna keep this drabble thing going. Not every day at least. It is tiring me out. Haha but for now it will continue. Hope you like this one. It's a Ginny/Neville Sort of haha. The prompt was  
"She was the one that got away." Hope ya like it! Again, Please review with pairings, or characters you want! And I will do them! =] Please review!**

I was in love. Completely and one hundred percent in love. I loved everything about her. Her smile, her hair. The way she bit her lip when she got nervous, or upset. I saw nothing but her when she was in the room. Her eyes sparkling from a mile away. Her long red hair always shining from the lights. Her dimples that were more potent with a true smile. Not one put on for some silly facade.

Too bad it could never happen. Too bad I would never have a chance. Too bad she was now married to one of my best mates. Ginny Weasley. Perhaps the most wonderful girl on the planet. Never made fun of me, hell she even stood up for me a couple of times. No one else has done that. No one else was so loving and caring. I would never get a chance at another girl like her. Mainly because there wasn't another girl like her. One who played Quidditch but was still one of the top in her class. She could prank like her brothers, or be sweet like her mum. Lots a personalities.

She was the one that got away. The one that should be feeling bad that she let this go. Oh, who am I kidding. I'm Neville Longbottom for Pete's sake! I can't do anything right! Not even a simple levitating charm! Which always seems to go wrong! Here I am, in love with someone in 4 leagues ahead of me. It's not probable, not even possible. I should just get her out of my head. Altogether. Thats what I should do. Yet, here I am. Walking down the empty corridor with her, making small talk as if I didn't fall for her. Going to our first DA lesson. Both of us extremely excited. Happy, for Harry and all. I just wish that Harry and Ginny would see that they both like each other. It's so obvious to everyone but.

For now, I sit in the background. The friend stage. Where I will no doubt always sit due to the fact that she loves Harry. I may not be okay with it, but I want her to be happy. I want her to live her life with a smile on her face. Which I know if I came out with my love, the smile now etched in her face as we walk aimlessly would become detached. Distant. Awkward. So I hide in the shadows with my love. Hopefully someday to move on and find someone else. Someone that could love me back. Unconditionally.


	16. Bliss

**Okay So I don't think I'm gonna be able to update tmw. I have a game and won't be back until late. I may be able to write it during school, however so I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna do one or two more stories then stop. =/ This is getting really hard for me to keep up and I'm running out of ideas. My muse has seemed to run off lately. =/ Anyway hope you like this one. It's a bit short... It's a Hermione/George with the prompt "Endless memories "**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

As I watched the scene before me I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, it was incredibly childish. Yes, is was exceptionally stupid. Yet, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the hilarious joke that was just played before my eyes. By the two people who were the jesters of the school. One of them, my boyfriend. I couldn't help but give him credit.

This prank was geared toward Ron. They had charmed his hair to be flaming. Of course the flames don't harm him. The funniest part was that Ron didn't have a clue as to why everyone was laughing at him. I tried not to find it funny, and to tell Ron what had happened. Then again, what would be the fun in that? Ever since I started dating George I had enhanced my sense of humor quite a bit.

I don't exactly know how it happened. George and I, that is. It just did. One day I was Ron and Harry's best friend and the next thing I know I'm dating George. Strange. I used to be strict and uptight about most things, but now I love seeing pranks just like the next person. George is my life. My entire life. I don't know what I would do without him.

We've had so many memories. Endless memories. Rough patches, and romantic moments. I wouldn't take any of them back if my life depended on it. I loved my memories. I truly loved them. I loved any time with George. It was always spent having fun. Which I need more and more now that O.W.L.S. are coming up.

Eventually I stopped the scene before me before it could escalate farther. Ron would inevitably be mad if he had found out but that thick skull of his didn't even let him know he was on fire. Fred and George were laughing so much. Along with half the school and some of the teachers. I even thought I saw professor Snape give a small smile before turning back to his usual scowl. Today had been a good day. One to go in my very large collection of endless memories.


End file.
